


Poochie

by beanjournal



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, prelude to pet play??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjournal/pseuds/beanjournal
Summary: Sasazuka gets Ichika a thoughtful Valentine's Day gift.A treat for HannaM - I'm a big fan of your C x M writing, happy Chocobox!
Relationships: Hoshino Ichika/Sasazuka Takeru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Poochie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/gifts).




End file.
